Brothers of the apocalypse
by fromscratch11
Summary: Des and Nik are two brothers surviving in the universe of Charlie Higsons enemy series. How will they survive and what will they encounter on their way through london? The first in a series of fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Just kill it Des. Kill the ugly fat prick." Mr Rajind crawled across the floor of the small Tescos, his little eyes magnified hugely by the glasses he was wearing. Well, not so much wearing, but letting dangle loosely and uselessly off his large nose. He didn't need them to hunt, and He didn't need them to kill. All he needed was his nose to sniff out the children when went into his shop to find food. Good luck. He laughed, a chain of grunts, and then, fixed his nose on the boys in front of him. He recognised one of them from down the road. At least he thought he did. More like he recognised the smell of him. Cigarettes and smoke. He had heard the other boy call him Des. His ears still worked, and even though blocked up with earwax they proved to let in what he needed to hear. Like the voices of young children perhaps. Or their screams. "Seriously Des, kill him. We aint going to find no food here. Never. Stupid adults took all of it before they realised that they liked human flesh, innit. Kill him and get it over with soon. Its getting well dark." The boy called Des raised the baseball bat he was holding and stopped. "Whats the point. He's not going to get us anyway. We might as well leave him."

"Des, are you mental?"

"Its just-"

"Just what Des? He your boyfriend or something?"

"Hes Mr Rajind, Nik. He gave us free stuff when we went on his paper round."

"Your getting sentimental about a Yob, Des. Look, ill do it for gods sake." Nik took the bat from Des, raised it above his head and brought it down on the Adults head, cracking the skull and killing him. "Come on. " Des took one last look at Mr Rajind, lying on the floor in his own filth and thought that maybe Nik was right, and he was getting sentimental about a Yob. He ran out of the shop after his brother and dismissed the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The tricked out bmx's that were the boys transport lay on their sides in the road like two dead animals. When Des and Nik reached them they hauled them off the black tarmac and mounted each bike, pushing off on the road and peddling forward in the direction of a large block of flats. On their journey, they passed five groups of yobs, but most of them didn't notice the boys, as they were eating. One of them, a skeletal father, his skin stretched like Clingfilm over his bones, was eating a small girl. With a jolt, Des knew that he recognised the girl, and stopped his bike. "Des, what the hell are you doing?" Nik stopped too, but did not get off his bike like Des. The other brother had left his bike on the road, and was converging on the man, who didn't seem to notice when Des brought the bat hard down on his needle like ribs to a satisfying crack, and finally stuck a bowie knife through his head. The man went down almost immediately, into a puddle of blood he had created. Des withdrew the knife hastily, bringing some brain matter with it. He looked at the girl, now out of the fathers hands and with a sickening realisation, Des recognised him as the girls actual father. The young girl lay in the road, not saying anything because now she couldn't. If Des had only killed bloody Mr Rajind sooner they might've been able to save her. But now, what was she? Not a warm body. A cold one. Des looked back at the father, who had stopped moving and was lying still. He had killed a father and his daughter. Who was he? "Don't beat yourself up Des. You did what you had to do to survive. Killing that father had to be done." Des' faced creased into a grimace and hot tears spilled down his cheeks, obscuring his eyes and making the dead girl and her father look like red blobs in some kind of surreal vision. "Its alright mate. C'mon. Its another yob dead." Des wiped his eyes, but still the salty drops came.

"But at the sacrifice of a girl, Nik. That's not what we do."

"Its not your fault"

"Yes it is. Its always my bloody fault. I didn't kill Mr Rajind fast enough. If I had killed him straight away and not gone all sentimental on him we might have been able to save the girl."

"But you didn't know she was here."

"But we don't know where anything is or what might kill us, and what might be our friends. In this new world, there's no way of knowing what's what. We have to just go with the flow." Des walked back to his bike and mounted it. "Cmon. Lets go." The two boys rode on into the ever falling darkness, and towards the large bright beacon that was their home.


End file.
